


Overwhelmed

by SailorChibi



Series: Dad Plagg & Mom Tikki verse [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Age Play, Carrying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Headspace, Infantilism, Little Headspace, Little marinette dupain-cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng deserves better, Mentions of neglect, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg and Tikki can take on a humanoid form, Platonic Bed Sharing, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Transmutation, adrien agreste deserves better, alternate universe - littles are known, and they use it to take care of Adrien and Marinette, but that's why tikki and plagg are there, caregiver Plagg, caregiver Tikki, little adrien agreste, mentions of abuse, non sexual age play, non sexual infantilism, post identity reveal, pull ups, sippy cups, the kids are not alright, thumb sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: It's time for Tikki and Plagg to step up and take care of their kids.(The non-sexual age play version of Overload.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: Dad Plagg & Mom Tikki verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704670
Comments: 28
Kudos: 381





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is **not** a sequel to Overload. It's basically the NSAP version of Overload. I tried to be good with myself while writing Overload, but this universe lends itself really well to age play and I was psyched when someone "requested" this fic from me!

“We should’ve stepped in sooner.”

Tikki didn’t look up at Plagg, didn’t even acknowledge that he had spoken, but she knew that he knew she was listening, so there was really no need to. What’s more, he knew that she felt the same way. Guilt and regret would be a constant companion for the both of them for many years to come, but Tikki had learned a long time ago that dwelling on such things did very little in the long run. 

All they could do now was focus on Marinette and Adrien. They had made a considerable amount of progress over the past three weeks, Tikki thought. Both of the kids had tentatively settled into their new routines, and Adrien was definitely loving the fact that his schedule was no longer jam-packed with extra lessons and jobs. He could actually come home after school now and relax, which was a novel experience for the stressed-out boy.

Summer vacation was coming up shortly and Tikki had plans brewing in the back of her mind, which she had yet to share with anyone. But perhaps now was the time to let Plagg in on them. She sat back on the couch and gave Plagg a considering look. He was standing at the window, shoulders bowed, tail lashing the air with frustration. He had never liked sitting still, after all.

“I think we should spend the summer encouraging Marinette and Adrien to be in their headspaces as much as possible,” Tikki announced.

Plagg turned to her, unsurprised but skeptical. “You think they’ll go for that?”

“I’m not sure they’ll have a choice,” Tikki replied. “They’ve already slipped a bunch of times, especially Adrien. They need time to rest and relax.” The pressures of being Ladybug and Chat Noir meant that Marinette and Adrien hadn’t had time to indulge their headspaces the way they needed to. It hadn’t helped that Gabriel Agreste frowned on the idea of his son being a Little, and had heaped responsibilities onto Adrien as though sheer force of will could change what was biological.

But Marinette’s situation hadn’t been much better. Marinette’s parents didn’t care that she was a Little, but nor did they have the time to help or care for her the way that Marinette needed. Tikki wasn’t even sure if Tom and Sabine knew where Marinette fell on the scale of classifications. She suspected that they didn’t, and Marinette had kept that bit of knowledge to herself for the sake of her parents – and Tom and Sabine trusted their daughter to be honest, so they wouldn’t have pushed for more detail.

In the the process of protecting other people, Marinette had made life substantially harder for herself. It was a lesson that both kids needed to learn, really. Tikki had seen this happen before. If they continued to ignore their headspaces, then eventually they would have a breakdown. Simple, inescapable human biology. She was not going to watch either child reach that point.

“You’re right,” Plagg said, drawing Tikki’s attention back to him. “I can see the signs of it in both of them. Marinette almost wet the bed last night.”

Tikki frowned at that, mentally reassessing what might be necessary, and said, “The important thing is that we’re here for them. That’s going to be key.”

Because Master Fu had fucked up, and so had she and Plagg. There had been Little Ladybugs in the past, and there had also been Little Chat Noirs, but _never_ at the same time. It was too dangerous. It was always Little and baseline, or Little and Caregiver, but never Little and Little. Her stomach had sunk straight through the floor the first time Plagg admitted that Chat Noir was a Little too, and both she and Plagg had lived in fear of the day that Ladybug and Chat Noir slipped into their headspaces out in the field at the same time.

Thankfully, possibly because Tikki had focused as much good fortune on that idea as she was capable of, that had never happened. The miraculous magic had kept Ladybug and Chat Noir focused even when things were dire - though both kids frequently fell into their headspace following the toughest battles, and it had wrecked Tikki to watch Marinette cry herself to sleep alone.

They should have stepped in sooner, because there was no one else to care. Not the way that Marinette and Adrien needed.

“You get to talk to them about it,” Plagg said with a smirk, and Tikki narrowed her eyes at him. Before she could say a word, a shriek rang through the house.

Tikki practically levitated off the couch; she and Plagg sprinted down the hall and into Marinette’s room. Marinette was sitting up in bed, practically white with shock and eyes huge. The second she saw them, she burst into tears. Tikki rushed over to her and pulled Marinette into a hug, gently stroking her hair. Marinette clung to her and wailed, shaking from head to toe.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay. You’re okay,” Tikki soothed, rocking her back and forth. They really needed a rocking chair, she thought fretfully. Come morning, she would use her Lucky Charm to make one. Unlike Ladybug’s Lucky Charms, Tikki’s didn’t fade away.

There was another cry from next door and Plagg quickly left the room to see to Adrien. Tikki pressed a kiss to the top of Marinette’s head, wondering what tonight’s nightmare had been about. Usually the worst of Marinette’s nightmares were about losing her partner, but lately she had also begun to dream about flunking out of school, having her miraculous taken away, and losing against Hawkmoth.

“T-Tikki!” Marinette sobbed, her fingers curling into Tikki’s vest.

“I’m right here, baby. I’m not going anywhere,” Tikki promised. She glanced up as Plagg came in, carrying Adrien. Adrien’s eyes were as wide and wet as Marinette’s, though she thought that was probably because he was picking up on Marinette’s emotions rather than because he’d had a nightmare too. Toddlers could be bad for that.

She held a hand out to them and Plagg obeyed, walking over to them and sitting down on the bed. Marinette reached for him, letting out another sob, which told Tikki that her nightmare tonight had most likely been about losing Tikki and Plagg. No matter what they told the kids, neither Marinette nor Adrien seemed convinced that Tikki and Plagg were here to stay. It was frustrating, even if it was understandable.

Adrien curled up between Plagg and Tikki, head on Plagg’s shoulder and thumb in his mouth. Marinette had one hand wrapped around Plagg’s tail and the other still curled into Tikki’s vest. Now that all four of them were clustered together, her tears began to slow as reality set in. She sniffed a couple of times, blinking wetly, before letting out a shuddering sigh and burrowing into Tikki’s chest.

“There you go,” Tikki said, relieved. Sometimes Marinette could be up wailing for hours when she had a bad nightmare. Adrien was her complete opposite: the more upset he was, the quieter he became. 

“I’ll get them a drink,” Plagg said, gently unclasping Marinette’s hand from his tail. Adrien curled in towards Tikki as Plagg left the room, and Tikki freed an arm from Marinette to wrap around his shoulders. She kissed his forehead and laid her cheek on top of his head, now rocking both of them.

“I think,” she said into the quiet, “that you are both in need of some time in your headspaces.”

“We’re busy,” Marinette mumbled, but it was a half-hearted protest at best and Tikki couldn’t bring herself to even take it seriously. Still, she figured it was best to address it so that Marinette felt she was being hard.

“I know you’re both busy, but that doesn’t negate the fact that you’ve been ignoring an important part of yourselves. Now that Plagg and I are here, there’s really no excuse for that,” Tikki told them, keeping her voice gentle but firm. “School is going to be out for the summer and neither of you have plans, right?”

Adrien silently shook his head. Marinette said nothing.

“In between spending time with your friends and whatever else you want to do, Plagg and I think that you should let your be Little,” Tikki went on. “We’ll take care of you.”

“Are you sure?” Adrien asked, speaking for the first time. “It’s – a lot.”

Tikki had to actively remind herself that cursing Adrien’s father out would probably not go over well. Instead, she smiled at him. “Of course I’m sure. I wouldn’t have said so if I didn’t mean it. Neither would Plagg. We’re here for _you_ , our best Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

The comment brought a small smile to Adrien’s face, whereas Marinette just sniffed again. Plagg entered the room carrying two sippy cups, one black with green cats paws printed on it and the other red with black spots. He handed one to Adrien, who hesitated before carefully taking it. Marinette wiped her eyes as she sat up a little and took the red one, running a finger over the spout.

“Where did you get these?” she asked thickly.

“Trade secret,” Plagg drawled, flicking her under the chin with the tip of his tail. That earned him a wet giggle, and Marinette put the spout to her lips and drank. Tikki watched her closely, wondering if they’d hear complaints – she had a full list of reasons why sippy cups were the way to go when the kids were this close to their headspaces. Marinette in particular was clumsy enough when she wasn’t in her headspace, and she was still upset: spilling juice would be nothing short of a calamity right now.

When it seemed Marinette was okay with the cup, Tikki turned to Adrien. He was studying the sippy cup with a faintly puzzled expression, like he had never seen one before. Knowing Gabriel, it was entirely possible that Adrien hadn’t seen one since he was physically a child. Plagg had spent several long hours furiously outlining all the ways in which Gabriel had kept Adrien from indulging his toddler headspace, to the point where Adrien wasn’t even allowed to have a stuffed toy. A sippy cup would just be the tip of the iceberg on the list of forbidden things.

“Go ahead,” Tikki said encouragingly.

“Seems kinda silly. I can drink from a cup,” Adrien said, eyebrows furrowing, and Marinette froze.

“It’s not silly,” Plagg said sharply, resting a hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “That’s your father talking. Adrien, when you’re in your headspace, things like a regular cup will probably be too hard for you to use. Or have you forgotten how many times you spill things when you’re overtired or close to your headspace?” 

Adrien flushed. “That’s –”

“No, no excuses. It’s not a bad thing, Kitten. That’s why these exist, for Littles like you who need them.” Plagg tapped the side of the cup. “Now drink up.”

Without further comment, Adrien obeyed, putting the spout to his lips and drinking. Marinette, on the other hand, lowered her cup so that she could yawn. Tikki took the now-empty cup and handed it to Plagg, who set it aside. It was late, but not so late that the kids couldn’t get a couple more hours of sleep before school began. They’d have a couple of cranky kids on their hands otherwise.

“Come on, trip to the bathroom and then back to sleep,” Tikki said, climbing off the bed and pulling Marinette with her.

“But I don’t have to go,” Marinette whined, blushing.

“You can try,” Tikki said, carrying her out of the room and into the bathroom. There was an idle thought in the back of her head about overnight pull-ups in the near future, or maybe a potty in the corner of the room, but she wasn’t going to bring it up now. 

She sent Marinette into the bathroom, unsurprised to hear the sound of a pee happening shortly after, and listened as Marinette washed her hands and face. When Marinette opened the door again, her flush had faded into a pallor that suddenly looked sickly in the dim light. Tikki automatically put a hand on her forehead, but she felt no fever: just the overexhaustion of a superhero without a support system.

“Tikki, I’m tired,” Marinette said, stumbling forward to wrap her arms around Tikki.

“I know. Come here.” Tikki lifted her easily, letting Marinette wrap her legs around Tikki’s waist. Marinette laid her head on Tikki’s shoulder, and Tikki was overcome by a surge of protectiveness. Marinette had always been physically petite, but like this she seemed _small_. Fragile. Too fragile. It would be so easy for the pressures of the world to shatter her irreparably, and the thought that the miraculous and Tikki herself had contributed to those pressures was a terrible weight to bear.

But she was not going to let that happen, and neither would Plagg. They would do whatever it took to help Marinette and Adrien and keep them going. It wasn’t a hardship to care for the two kids; Tikki enjoyed caring for them no matter how old their headspaces were and she knew that Plagg did too, even if he’d never admit it out loud – that was just how Plagg was with things he truly cared about.

She carried Marinette back into the bedroom and saw that Adrien and Plagg were now laying down. Adrien had his back to Plagg’s chest. Tikki laid down too, putting Marinette in front of her so that the kids could hold hands. This was one of her favorite places to be: close to Plagg, but with their kids comfortably settled between them, safe and secure and loved. That was how it should be.

That’s how it _would_ be from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

“Well, school’s been out for two weeks now! You’re telling me that you guys still haven’t figured out what you’re doing this summer?”

Alya’s seemingly innocuous question was enough to make Tikki open an eye and sit up. As per usual, she was safely hidden away in Marinette’s purse. Up until now, she had been perfectly content with ignoring the conversation occurring around her – after all, the gossip that teenagers were fascinated by usually wasn’t that interesting to a being that was thousands of years old. But this…

She nudged aside the top of the purse and peeked out in time to see Marinette and Adrien exchanging loaded glances. After so long as partners, the two of them were almost as good as Tikki and Plagg at having an entire conversation with their eyes alone. Alya and Nino were both watching them expectantly, so the exchange was lightening-quick and then Marinette was plastering a smile on.

“Ah, you know, Adrien and I have been really busy this year. I think we’re just hanging around here,” she chirped.

“Yeah, now that I finally have a break from all my duties as a model, I could really use some downtime,” Adrien chimed in, resting his chin on his hand.

“I thought Tikki and Plagg might have plans for you guys to go somewhere,” Alya said, looking disappointed.

Marinette shrugged a shoulder. “It’s not that big of a deal, Alya. I don’t mind staying home.”

“And I usually have to spend my summers travelling for work, so I don’t mind at all,” Adrien said.

“You’re welcome to come with me to my grandmother’s,” Nino said.

Alya’s eyes lit up. “Oh yes! Marinette, you could come with me to New York!”

“Thanks, but no. I don’t think Tikki would let me,” Marinette said, pulling an apologetic face. Tikki nodded approvingly even though Marinette couldn’t see her; she had absolutely no problem with being used as an excuse when it came to this sort of thing – even though, had Marinette not had her duties as Ladybug or needed time in her headspace, Tikki would have been fine with Marinette going. 

“I don’t think Plagg would be cool with that either. Besides, I do still have some work to do this summer,” Adrien said. “Thanks for the offer.”

Nino grinned at him. “Anytime.”

Alya, however, wasn’t willing to give up so easily, and pouted. “You could at least ask.”

“Babe, I think the answer’s no,” Nino said gently, wrapping an arm around Alya’s shoulders.

“I’ll just have to live vicariously through you,” Marinette said, clasping Alya’s hand dramatically. “Make sure you go _everywhere_ , got it? I want a full report every night!”

“Everywhere? You know it’s a big city, right?” Alya said, cracking a smile.

“We all have faith in your abilities, Alya,” Adrien said solemnly.

“Thanks… I think,” Alya said. “Okay, well, if there’s somewhere in particular you want me to go, make sure you let me know in advance. Maman is going a little crazy planning out our itinerary.” She paused. “Actually, never mind. I totally understand why you don’t want to come. Most of the time it’s just going to be a bunch of boring museums. I’m hoping I’ll get the chance to sneak off, but Maman is really pushing the whole family vacation thing.”

“Poor Alya,” Marinette said with mock-sympathy.

Tikki smiled and slipped quietly back into the purse, proud of how Adrien and Marinette had deflected their friends. Of course the two of them were both old pros at having to lie to their family and friends by now, but that didn’t mean lying ever got any easier. As she settled back down, she wondered whether Marinette and Adrien would have wanted to go if they could have.

Should she and Plagg be pre-planning a family vacation for after Hawkmoth’s defeat?

She pondered that thought while the kids finished off their sundaes and then went for a walk in the park. This would be their last time hanging out for a while; Nino was leaving that night with his little brother for his grandmother’s. He would be gone for a month. Alya was flying out early tomorrow morning and she would be gone for the better part of three weeks. 

Most of Marinette’s and Adrien’s classmates had plans for the summer. So far as Tikki knew, the only ones hanging around Paris were Nathaniel, Alix, Max and potentially Lila. Lila had spent the last three weeks telling anyone who would listen all about her exotic summer plans. Tikki had counted at least four different tales, each one more outlandish than the last – because of course Lila had to out-do anyone else in the class by having the best plans.

A family vacation might be nice. Especially if they went somewhere private, or at least somewhere Adrien wouldn’t have to worry about being recognized. Privacy would also be a bonus if the kids wanted to be in their headspaces. Someplace tropical, she thought dreamily, with lots of warm sun and beaches and fruit sweetened with custard. Plagg would be happy anywhere there was cheese, and Adrien and Marinette would have a ton of fun just getting to be kids…

“Bye Mari! Bye bro!”

“Have fun, Nino!”

At the sound of Adrien’s call, Tikki jolted out of her dreams and realized that Alya and Nino were leaving. She poked her head out of the purse and saw that Marinette and Alya were hugging goodbye. Stealthily, she phased out of the purse and flew over to a nearby bush. With a quick glance around to make sure that no one was watching, she changed into her humanoid form.

She stepped out from behind the bush just in time to see Alya and Marinette bidding each other a tearful goodbye. Then Alya hugged Adrien, kissed his cheek, and ran after Nino: no doubt the two of them wanted to spend some time together alone, since they wouldn’t be seeing each other for a while either. Tikki walked over just in time to see Marinette burst into tears.

“I don’t want Alya to go!” she wailed.

“Aw, baby,” Tikki said, pulling Marinette into a hug. She hugged Adrien too. “I know you don’t want Alya to go, but she’ll be back before you know it! And she’ll have lots of fun stories to share.”

“But I’ll _miss_ her!” Marinette sobbed.

Tikki stroked her hair, realizing that Marinette was probably in need of a nap. They had gotten the kids on a schedule pretty quickly after school got out for the summer, but their plans with Nino and Alya today meant that the kids had had to forego their nap and Marinette was cranky as a result. She shot a pointed look at Adrien’s shirt pocket and gave Plagg a mental jab.

Plagg jerked away and literally fell out of Adrien’s pocket; Tikki rolled her eyes as he lazily fumbled his way into the bush and changed into his humanoid form. He still looked half-asleep as he strolled out of the bushes, but – luckily for him, since Tikki was close to losing his temper – he quickly figured out what was going on and got with the program. Without warning, he slipped his hands under Marinette’s arms and spun her around.

“Come on, no tears today!” he exclaimed as Marinette let out a startled shriek. Tikki was opening her mouth to tell him to stop when Marinette started giggling instead. 

“Again, again!” she cried, clapping her hands, and Plagg laughed and obediently spun her around instead. 

“Do you think Nino and Alya will have fun, Tikki?” Adrien asked, nuzzling further into Tikki’s grip now that Marinette was otherwise occupied. He laid his head on her shoulder and looked up at her with the biggest green eyes that just made Tikki’s heart melt.

“I think they’ll have a wonderful time,” Tikki said, smiling down at him. "You know that both of them have been looking forward to this."

"I'm glad," Adrien said, like the sweet boy that he was. "I think it'll be easier on Marinette to be Ladybug when Alya isn't here."

"You're probably right about that," Tikki said with a nod. She hadn't thought about it, but sometimes Marinette did get a little too stressed out by the thought that Alya might figure out she was Ladybug. Not to mention, to date no one except for Master Fu and the four of them were aware that Ladybug and Chat Noir were Littles - and Marinette was always worrying that Alya might figure that out too. As much as the kids would miss their friends, she hoped that Alya's absence would give Marinette a chance to lighten up even more.

"Who wants to go play on the swings?" Plagg said.

"Me!" Marinette said, waving her hands. All traces of tears were gone, and she was all smiles now.

"Me too!" Adrien said.

Tikki took his hand and Plagg took Marinette's, and the four of them walked over to the Little's playground. It was mostly empty since it was just before supper. Marinette ran over to the slide, while Adrien went for the swings. Plagg ambled after his holder, while Tikki followed Marinette. She stood at the bottom as Marinette clambered up the steps and then watched, smiling, as Marinette squealed with laughter as she slid back down. 

"Again!" Marinette said, jumping up and rushing back to the ladder. She slid down the slide at least a dozen times before she grew tired of that and went to join Adrien on the swings.

"Tikki, will you push me?" Adrien called out as they approached.

"Sure," Tikki said, walking behind him. She gently laid her hands on Adrien's back and gave him a push so that he swung forward without any effort of his own. Adrien laughed as he flew forward; Tikki braced herself and pushed him again, setting up a steady rhythm. 

"Me too!" Marinette said, scuffing her feet in the sand.

"Hold on tight," Tikki said, stepping behind Marinette. Their slow pace made it easy for her to alternate back and forth between them. It was, she reflected, probably the closest thing either of them could get to the feel of running around Paris's rooftops when they weren't transformed, and it seemed to make them both really happy. She couldn't help smiling as she watched Marinette kick her feet out with a squeal of glee at the apex of her swing.

They played for a while longer on the swings, then went to the slide, before clambering up onto the monkey bars and then over to the teeter totter. The two of them had a lot of energy and Tikki was glad to see that they were wearing each other out, as it meant that - hopefully! - they would both be tired enough at bedtime that they wouldn't fuss too much. She was just starting to wonder where Plagg had gone when she spotted him returning with brown take-out bags.

"Anyone hungry?" he called out.

"I am!" Adrien said. Then he wrinkled his nose. "As long as it's not just Camembert..."

"Camembert is the dinner of champions," Plagg said loftily.

"Tikki..." Adrien whined.

"I'm sure he didn't get just cheese," Tikki said, shooting Plagg a look. He grinned back at her, which did nothing to allay Adrien's fears.

"I'll have you know that I brought sandwiches for those with unsophisticated palates," Plagg said, setting the bags down on a picnic table. "Both of you missed lunch, so I thought an early supper wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Good thinking," Tikki said, smiling. Plagg could be a flake sometimes, but he always stepped up when they needed him to.

"Oh," Marinette said, stopping suddenly. Her face scrunched up. It was a face Tikki recognized.

"Bathroom," she mouthed at Plagg, wrapping an arm around Marinette's waist, and hurrying her towards the washrooms. She should have guessed that the kids might get so involved in playing that they would forget all about something as uninteresting as the bathroom until the need became too pressing. They barely got there in time; Marinette sniffed as she sank down onto the toilet, peering at her underwear.

"It's wet," she said in a wobbly voice. "I didn't make it."

"That's okay. You can go without. We're heading home after this anyway," Tikki said, acting like it was no big deal. Calling attention to it would only make Marinette feel worse. So she helped Marinette clean herself up, disposed of the underwear, and then they washed their hands. 

"I'm sorry," Marinette said softly, staring at the ground. 

"Marinette, really. It's okay. That's why I'm here," Tikki said gently, hugging her. "It's my fault, really. I should've told you and Adrien to go to the bathroom when we got here, but I forgot. It's no big deal, alright?"

"Really?" Marinette said.

"Pinkie swear," Tikki said, offering Marinette her pinkie. A tiny smile crossed Marinette's face as they hooked pinkies and shook on it. 

"Okay," Marinette said, her smile widening.

"Okay. Then let's go have some supper with Plagg and Adrien," Tikki said, taking Marinette's hand. She squeezed it and was glad to feel Marinette squeeze back. Even with Hawkmoth on the horizon, Tikki felt lighter than she had in months as she walked Marinette back to the table. The four of them had supper together and then walked home, Plagg carrying Marinette on his back and Adrien tucked into Tikki’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
